Killer Instincts
by Shadow-Dweller
Summary: I`ve redone Ch. 1. I hope you guys like. r&r please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :-)
1. Killer Instincts

Killer Instincts

Killer Instincts

****Author's note:I don't own anything from Starcraft, and this story is completely made up.This has nothing (well, almost nothing) relating to the real storyboard of Starcraft.Thank you.Enjoy.**

** **

It came from the shadows, bareing it's sythe-like claws.The Hydralisk moved across the temple, it sliced at Fenix.Fenix's warblades, as if surrendering, went out.The Hydralisk was cornering Fenix."If this is how it must end…." Mumbled Fenix. A cold sweat poured down his face. He could only shield himself helplessly. The Hydralisk raised his sythe….

Fenix awoke from his restless sleep. The cold sweat from his dream had covered his face.He was having nightmares about it again.Five days ago, he had a near death encounter with a Hydralisk, a red-brown mutant from the race of the Zerg.Where its arms and hands should be, there were sythe-like knives.If the Dark Templar, Zeratul, had not been observing the area, Fenix would surely have perished."How many hours have I been asleep?" asked Fenix, In a tired manner."I would have to guess six" replied Preator Artanis."I have some bad news, Fenix.""And what would that be?""Your entire Army of Zealots was destroyed.""I can't believe it. I`m having bad things in life, let alone my dreams….""We are receiving an incoming transmission from Zeratul" said Artanis. Zeratul, the Dark Templar who saved Fenix, face appered. "Ahh, Preator.The Overmind, along with the rest of the Zerg, have invaded and settled on Auir.We need reinforcements IMMEDIATELY.I am on my way there, and I hope you will be doing the same.""Artanis, said Fenix, "change Gantrithor's course to Auir."

"Oh shut up you little.…""You're going to give us away, idiot!""Hey look, I kin balance my gun on ma hand!" "Shh….there's one now."Four Terrans were hiding in a bunker, waiting for unsuspecting Zerg.A Zergling had noticed the Terrans, and was now closing in for the kill. It moved closer….closer….."AHH!!" "We're all gonna die ….""Who—what--?"A giant energy blast suddenly engulfed the Zerglings."heh heh heh.Now the Terrans are in debt of the protoss."Said Tassadar, emerging from the shadow of the bunker.

"What are ya talking bout?"

"Heh.I thought you wouldn't know.About 2 years ago, a Marshall named Jim Raynor saved Zeratul's life.He claimed that the Protoss owed the Terrans something.Right after we 'paid off our debt,' a giant war was fought on Shakuras.Raynor died in the battle from aMutilisk.Now…"

"lemme guess, ya wan us to ow ya something"

"Precisely"

"Well….THIS IS THE LAST TIME!"cried the marines.Tassadar left the Marines to hypothesize for an attack on the renegade Zerg.Gantrithor was closer than ever to Auir, and one hour later, Tassadar was meeting Zeratul on Auir.Little did they know, they were facing an immense enemy beyond their wildest dreams….

"Gantrithor is Auir's orbit.Shall we proceed to the ground, Artanis?"

"Wait, Fenix.We should see if Zeratul and Tassadar are there yet."Replied Artnais, without turning around."Uh…Zeratul?Tassadar?This is Artanis.I guess you've already arrived on Auir?"

"Yes we have, young Templar.We have situated our base on a cliff ledge, and our probes are working furiously.Help would be greatly appreciated."

"We would be happy to help!We're on our way now!"

"Good.We'll be expecting you."

***

"Go!Go!Go!"HIT THE DIRT!". "Foolish Terrans. Why are you starting battle without us?We are going to HELP you."The Terrans, starting the ferocious onslaught against the Zerg under the orders of Arcturus Mengsk, Zeratul, however, was against this early attack.

"Do you think you can push the Terrans around?We could kick your…."

"That's enough, Mengsk.You must wait for us.We have only just constructed our Gateway, and are warping in our warriors.Remember, Auir was once OUR world.We would like to incinerate the Zerg Hives more than any Terran."

"Hmm….fine. We will hold all attacks. But keep this in mind, Protoss. If the Zerg try to attack us, then we WILL defend ourselves. Megnsk, out." He gave Zeratul a dirty look, and terminated the transmission.

"I`m amazed these Terrans haven`t listened to a word of our advice. If they had just.." Zeratul was cut off by a transmission from Gantrithor.

"Zeratul, are you there? This is Artanis and Fenix, requesting permission to dock."

"Ahh…Artanis. Fenix. You are finally here. You may most certainly dock. I see you have an immense armywith you."

"We`ve been training our bretheren for months. I sense you are wondering why I have so many Arbiters with me?"

"Learning the arts of mind reading, eh, Artanis? Well, go on, end my curiosity."

"OrI`ll just show you….."

Quite suddenly, All the Arbiters pulled away, and a Terran battle cruiser emerged from the cloaking field of the Arbiters. 

"This is General Duke, reporting with the Norad II. Let me remind ya`ll, that we DO have a truce goin."

"We know, Duke! Listen! It`s time, bretheren!"

A swarm of Zerg rampaged toward the Protoss fleet, as the Zealots activated their Warblades, and prepared for battle.


	2. Killer Instincts II: Attack of the Zerg

Killer Instincts II: Attack of the Zerg 

Killer Instincts II: Attack of the Zerg 

** **

****Author`s note: Well, happy days are here again, if you consider the fact that this is a bloody war. Ahem. Well, granted, my first 'Killer Instincts' was to much talk and too little fighting. This story is A LOT better. Enjoy.****

** **

****"Attack!" cried Tassadar.The Zealots were simply running, hands outstretched, cutting any Zergs he could in half. A series of Explosions were set of by a group of Dragoons, and above it all, the faint yell of Zeratul could be heard. "Get out of the way, men!" Suddenly, a great flash ignited from the Norad II, and went sailing toward the Zergs. "Heh, I LOVE the Yamato cannon on this baby." Said Duke. "Now we can all calm down.." "Duke!" "huh?" "There are more Zerg underground! I can sense them!""What the heck???" Almost in a tidal wave formation, A group of Hydralisk popped out of the ground, aiming toward the Norad II, and their heads all fell on to the ground. A group of Zealots appeared out of the swarm, Fenix being one of them. "Wow," He yelled up to Tassadar. " They were so bundled up tight that they couldn`t see us if we were standing next to them! Sort of like waiting for a Britney Spears concert- Oh wait, that would be empty, not full……" "SHUT UP!!!!! WE DON`T NEED METAPHORES!!!!!!" cried Mengsk, defiantly more irritated than usual. " Jeese, you`re as loud as someone talking through a megaphone!"

***

After an hour, Fenix and Mengsk settled their differences when another group of Zerg, twice as large as the last, came at them full- force. The Marines had some casualties, but the High & Dark Templars came before too much damage was done.

"You two! Hold them off! Duke, send out the ghosts!" cried Tassadar over the roars of pain. 

"Kerrigan and Duran as well?" 

"YES!!!!"

"Listen, Tassadar. These Zerg are gonna be after us ghosts. Especially Duran and Myself. I don`t think.." 

"Kerrigan! We`ll send an army ofDark Templars to protect the ghosts. And If All of you guys are cloaked, who knows how much damage you could do to the Zerg…."

"Ok!"

An army of Scouts were sent to distract their spore colonies, while the "C team" (cloaked team) destroyed them. Next were the Overlords. With all their dectectors gone, the C team moved about freely in the Hive clusters, destroying everything in sight. When Kerrigans cloaking power ran out, the Hydralisks came swarming, along with a Queen. "Good lord, They`re trying to infest Kerrigan." Thought Duke bitterly. "How are they gonna git us outta this one?" As if hearing him, an Arbiter destroyed the Queen, covered the Zerg attackers with a Statis Field, and cloaked Kerrigan. "Showoffs….."Mumbled Duke.

***

Main Protoss Nexus, 3:14 P.M.

"Now yur jus being stupid, goin on with this." Said a relaxing marine. 

"If it`s the only way to destroy the overmind, then I must go on with it." Replied Zeratul, lowering his voice to a half whisper. 

"But why do ya wanna kill yourself drivin` that 'Gantathor' thing into the Overmind?"

"It`s the only way.."

"Zeratul. This is Artanis. Pardon my rudeness, but I overheard your conversation. You don`t need to do that! The attack is going fine, we`re holding off the colonies, planning how to attack the overmind.."

"You must Destroy the cerebrates first, and to do it _your_ way, you`d need the power of the dark templar."

"We`ve got dark templar! We only lost about 5 in the fight!"

"Fine. I`ll be over to help."

After Artanis signed off, Zeratul turned to the Marine. "How long are you going to sit there?"

"I dunno."

Just then, Fenix sent a message. "He`s like a frog on a log!"

Zeratul and the Marine stared at him, blank expressions on their faces.

***

BATTLE GROUNDS : 3:30 P.M.

After countless efforts, the Dark templar could not locate the Overmind. Their observers had picked up all the Cerebrates, and they were destroyed. However many times the overmind was located, it would locate the observer, and have it`s minions destroy it. An entire army of Dragoons, Zealots, Scouts, Dark and High Templars, Arbiters, Corsairs, Shuttles containing Archons and Dark Archons were sent to attack the overmind. Tassadar was leading in Gantrithor, and the Terrans were being escorted by Shuttles, along by moving by foot. The Marines seemed to be coming up with complaint after complaint.

"When are we actually gonna _find_ the Zerg?"

"You won`t have to wait long…." Replied Tassadar. " LOOK AHEAD!!!"

A giant swarm of Zerg came charging at them, obviously guarding the Overmind. 

Zeratul screamed over the roar of fear: " Listen! The cloaked units and scouts will run past to destroy the Overmind! You guys hold them back!"

"This plan is like.." began Fenix, but Duke cut him off.

"FENIX!! SHUT UP WITH THE METAFORES!!!!!!" 

A raging battle began, sending them all into a swirling vision of blue. No one could see what they were doing, and they could only rely on and trust their instincts. After the overmind had taken Serious damage, it began to heal itself at a rapid rate, and Zeratul learned about the two hidden Cerebrates: Zasz and Daggoth. In the battle, The Overmind and Zeratul touched mind links. However, The Overmind did not notice that Artanis was reading his mind too……………..

With the Protoss fleet on their way to get Zasz and Daggoth, they forgot to keep the Overmind under control, as he healed himself, growing stronger every second…….

Zasz and Daggoth`s hideaway, 5:00 P.M.

The protoss fleet didn`t know the Terrans had already know about Zasz and Daggoth. After a while, when Zeratul calmed down and stopped yelling at Mengsk for not telling him, they finally got their men together, and moved in for the attack. Zasz was hidden among a forest of trees taller than redwoods. He was quickly eliminated, but they had a little more trouble locating Daggoth. An observer spotted him beyond a deep ocean, but was destroyed. When the Norad II and Gantrithor arrived, they were attacked by Hydralisks. Luckily, the shuttles dropped off an army of Zealots. Once Daggoth was destroyed, he came back. So did Zasz. Without the Dark Templar, their attacks were useless. They simply left to get Zeratul. They all hoped that their next assult on the cerebrates would more successful. 


	3. Killer Instincts: Prologue

Killer Instincts: Prologue 

Killer Instincts: Prologue 

****Author`s note: I`m being told a lot in the Reviews that my basics were too confusing. I apologize. I am hoping it will clear a few things up about this stuff. Enjoy****

** **

****Ahem, let me tell it from where it starts( duh). First of all, this has nothing to do with the actual game. I`ve beaten the game, so don`t tell me "but --`s dead!" `cause I already know. Next, I`m not the greatest at writing stories yet, so I can understand if you think my stories are confusing. I`m gonna try to go through the whole story, so sit tight, get a snack, find a good book, oh wait, you`re reading one. First of all, During a fight three years before the first 'Killer Instincts,' I had Killed off Raynor, `cause he bugs me. That`s what they`re talking about in that part in number one with Tassadar and the Marines. Also, the very first Paragraph is actually Fenix`s dream of something that happened to him 'five days ago.' Sorry If this may have confused you, but when Fenix asks Artanis, "How many hours has it been?" It`s supposed to mean "How many hours have I been sleeping?" Also, in the first one, wherever the stars are, that means time passes. Three stars and text of somewhere means the scene is being switched. Oh, and when I say "I don`t own anything from Starcraft, I mean I don`t own any part of the company (blizzard) who made Starcraft. Of course I have the game. Well, that`s it. Send me a review or something to tell me if you need me to explain something else. Thanks. Hope you like the rest of the Actual series!! J


	4. Killer Instincts III: Attack on the Over...

Killer Instincts III: Attack on the Overmind

Killer Instincts III: Attack on the Overmind****

** **

****Author`s note: This is hopefully gonna be my best story yet, and I hope you`ll agree. Imust inform you that you should read my chapters in order. If not done so, you may not understand some things. Thanks. Enjoy.****

** **

****PROTOSS COLONY, ADUN, 3:19 P.m.

"You mean that my Dark templar and I are needed to defeat Zasz and Daggoth? We`ll be on our way immediately." Said Zeratul, a bit of frustration showing in his voice. 

"Did you already fo`get?" cried Mengsk. "Only the dark templars` powers can defeat the overmind and Cerebrates?"

"No, I didn`t forget.."

"Then why did ya back to Adun?"

"I`m sorry I didn`t suspect you would have so much trouble. I`m on my way."

***** **

** **

****ZASZ AND DAGGOTH`S HIDEAWAY, 5:30 P.M.

"Well, here they are." Thought Zeratul, staring at Zasz. 

"YOU CANNOT DESTROY ME!!!!" cried Zasz.

"Just watch me.."

Zeratul and the other Dark Templar moved in, and killed Zasz.

"Now for Daggoth."

After Zeratul killed Daggoth, they moved to the Overmind. "You….NO! You cannot kill the Overmind!!!!!" it cried. Just then, a group of hydralisks appeared out of the ground, and aimed for the skies. Tassadar was driving Gantrithor above the scene. "TASSADAR!!! GET DOWN FROM THERE!!!" Zeratul cried. The Hydralisks fired at Gantrithor, which selfdestructed. Tassadar`s body went flailing out, like a limp rag doll. His body hit the ground, which the Hydralisks all swarmed around. Zeratul killed them all to get to him.

Zeratul took a look at him, and said, with great sorrow in his voice, " Prepare the burial." The voice didn`t even sound like his own. He continued: "The burial for the Overmind!!!" It was Tassadar`s voice, not Zeratul`s. Tassadar sat up, and began throwing energy blasts at him. "Everyone, get back!!!" Tassadar cried. He shot a psionic storm at the Overmind, killing it, then watching helplessly as it reincarnated itself. Then Zeratul and the Dark Templar moved in. They made quick work of him. "We`ve done it!!!" cried Mengsk. "That was as hard as finding a needle in a haystack!!!" said Fenix. "SHUT UP!!!!" cried Duke. "Zeratul, remember, you did lose yer Gantrithor, and- heh, there`s a transmission coming in!" 

"Let`s see it." Said Zeratul. The message wasn`t a friendly one: "Hello, Zeratul. Tassadar. I am Judicator Aldaris. You have done the Conclave a big favor. With the Overmind destroyed, we don`t have to worry about the Zerg. Without them, we can put our plan into action. We will rule Auir!!!!"

***

OUTER LIMITS OF SHAKURAS DESERT, 8:15 P.M.

"I doubt any of the other Protoss fools will look on this planet." Said Aldaris, calmly building his probes. "At least our first mission is clear to us. Destroy the one who stole my place in the Auir army. Ready, Zealots?" he said, shooting an energy blast upward, illuminating the entire Nexus. "We must kill the one named, _Fenix_."

***

OLD ZERG FIGHTING GROUNDS, 12:06 A.M.

The wind was blowing to the steady beat of Fenix`s heart. He was thinking very hard. He had the feeling something was going to happen that was bad. You couldn`t shake the feeling. It was following him everywhere. "Zeratul, I feel that I will never see you again…." Then, Quite suddenly, An army of Zealots and the High Templar, Aldaris, came out of 13 Shuttles. "Aldaris. It`s you…"

"I`m here to kill you, Fenix."

"What????"

Ten Zealots charged at Fenix, all of which he killed. Then, Aldaris stepped up, and hit Fenix with a psionic storm. He didn`t have enough time to move. The shot hit him. His eyes went blank. His dropped to the ground. His body went limp. "Well," said Aldaris "Looks like the great Fenix is finally dead."

***

EXACTLY THREE DAYS LATER, ON THE NORAD II:

Fenix opened his eyes and blinked once. Twice. Everything was a strange shade of Blue. 'Where am I?' he thought. " Fenix? Can you hear me? This is Zeratul. You are dead. Tassadar found your dead body, and put you into a Dragoon. You`re clinging to life. That suit is like a test tube on legs.Hope it`s not to tight….." "It`s great!" 

"Is the experiment done, Zeratul?" asked Duke, clearly with little patience. 

"Yes, Duke."

"Good. I`m about ready to get that Aldaris back for killing our best Zealot!!!"

"Well, now He`ll be our best Dragoon.'

"Well, let`s go kill that Conclave!!!" cried Duke, this time over exited.


	5. Killer Instincts IV: The Batlle for the ...

Killer Instincts IV: The Battle for the Planet

Killer Instincts IV: The Battle for the Planet

AUIR NEXUS, 7:00 A.M.

Tassadar`s muscles tightened around the wrench, so hard it broke in two. A cold sweat poured down his face. So many thoughts were rushing through his head at once. He would have to fight the Conclave head on, but he knew they were capable of even defeating Fenix. He knew he had to construct another Gantrithor for the battle, but he couldn`t when thinking so much. He had spoken to Zeratul, and he knew his worries as well. They would have to do some training to upgrade themselves. The Zealots would have to be faster, the High Templars would have to know how to do the Legendary Mirage attack. They would have to get the probes and SCVs to build faster, increase Dragoon attack range, all in who knew how much time they had. Tassadar, who looked highly to Zeratul, called upon him when he needed guidance. "Zeratul, have you been worried as I have?" "Indeed I have," Zeratul replied, " I can also sense a growing force on Shakuras. I had thought that planet was abandoned." " We should abandon Auir, and place our forces outside the orbital field of it." Suggested Tassadar, without even thinking. "Hmm…It could work. How are you doing on Gantrithor?" "Hardly doing well, sir." "I`ve been thinking so hard I`ve been breaking all our supplies." "Heh. I knew you would. I`ve been doing the same, building all these probes!" Then it struck Tassadar: the probes are made by Zeratul! That`s why they only listen to one of us! "Listen, Tassadar, we cannot let this go to our heads. We must do our best to remain on a basis of training, resting, and working. If we do that, we`ll succeed. You have my word on that." And with that, Zeratul`s picture went blank. Wow, thought Tassadar, he seems so calm about it all. I wonder if he has some sort of secret weapon…….

*** 

STARGATE ON EARTH, 8:00 A.M.

"I still don`t see what`s to worry about," Artanis said to Duke. "The only reason that Aldaris killed Fenix was because he used a Psionic Storm." He said, his anger raging through his veins. "But he has some sort of upgrade to it. Fenix couldn`t move when he was in it." "So you`re telling me that attack was some sort of cheat?" cried Duke, standing up and banging his fists on the table. "I don`t tolerate that!" He screamed. "Well, I do!" a transmission of Aldaris was coming in, misty, though, so they couldn`t track his position. "What do you want, Aldaris?" cried Artanis, his anger making him feel like he was going to explode. 'If I ever get my hands on him…..' Duke thought bitterly. "I`m asking you surrender yourselves to the Conclave. If you do not, we shall be forced to destroy you ALL!!" "Look, stupid, do you really think we`re gonna surrender?" Duke asked, a bit of his voice made him sound as though he were having fun taunting Aldais. "Yes, I do." "WELL,WE`RE NOT!!!" cried Jim Raynor, at the top of his lungs. "Yeah, I`m with.." Duke and Artanis`s eyes went wide. Jim Raynor, the man who died three and a half years ago, was standing right behind them.

***

TERRAN COMAND CENTER, CHAR, 9:00 A.M.

"JIM RAYNOR?!?!" cried Mengsk, Kerrigan, and Duran in unison. "In the flesh." He responded. "I can`t believe you left me on Shakuras for the past three and a half years. I had fun running from and fighting the Conclave BY MY SELF!!" He cried, breaking the glass on his own suit. " But we saw your dead body, lying on the ground, so we left for the sake of OUR lives." Said Mengsk. 'Jeese,' Raynor thought, with some spasm to his voice, 'Don`t they know a person who`s out cold when they see one?' "Look guys," Raynor began, "I didn`t Die, I just got knocked out cold by a ZergMutilisk! He hit the back of my head with one of those things, and I was out. You guys can be so stupid." "I have a question," came a voice in the back, obviously Artanis`s, "how did you get back to Earth?" "Let`s just say I hitched a ride with a Conclave Scout. Heh." Replied Jim, obviously having fun being the mystery man for the day.

***

CONCLAVE HEADQUATERS, 11:00 A.M.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LET A TERRAN ON BY ACCINDENT??????" cried Aldaris to the scout pilot. " MAYBE THIS WILL TEACH EVERYONE ELSE NOT TO MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE!!!" Aldaris then made a pile of dust out of the scout pilot. "Back to work, all of you! Now you know what happens when you do it _wrong_!"

***

WASTELANDS, 1 YEAR LATER, 9:00 P.M.

Exactly one year after Raynor`s return, everyone went back to work. Tassadar and Zeratul secretly planned the whole attack out, and met each other in the new Gantrithor, (with some upgrades,) and the special scout, Mojo. They gathered up all their warriors, and met the Conclave in the Wastelands for a battle. 'Well,' Tassadar thought, sweat dripping slowly down his face. 'looks like it`s time for the battle for Auir, the battle for the planet!' "It` looks like you`ve improved some what," said Aldaris, a bit of his voice in the 'I think I`ll toy with you for a little' tone. "We`re not in the mood for games!!" cried Fenix. And with that, both protoss fleets went charging at each other, Zeratul`s group with the Terran fleet behind them. The impact was devastating. Tassadar and Aldaris`s Psionic Storms hit at the exact same time, causing many on each side to die. 

A long and terrible fight raged on for hours, when the Conclave pulled a highly unexpected move…..

Aldaris turned around, clearly hiding something. A blue light shown at the way he was facing, and then it happened. Tassadar realized he was charging an extremely large Psionic Storm, but not before he could get the word out. Aldaris shot the blast into the air, killing many Terran and Protoss units, but no important people were lost.Aldaris went back and began charging up for another. "Everyone! Get away!" cried Tassadar, trying to get his voice farther than the inner walls of Gantrithor. "Get out of the way!!!" Suddenly, Aldaris`s voice could be heard all throughout Gantrithor. "You should listen to your own advice!!!!" he cried. Tassadar looked out the front. 'Oh no….' he thought. Aldaris had shot the Psionic Storm at him, aiming right for the tip of Gantrthor. "We need you more din us, Tassadar!" cried General Duke, along with 5 other battle cruisers. 'Well,' Duke thought bitterly, ' At least I`m not gonna get killed by one of those stupid Conclave guys….' The BCs pushed Tassadar out of the way, only to Engulfed by the blast themselves. "What did those idiots do????" cried Mengsk. "They did a noble thing, Mengsk." Replied Zeratul. " I would have done the same if I were in that situation."

*** 

INSIDE GANTRITHOR, 12:00 A.M.

" I never imagined a Terran sacrificing himself to save a Protoss. And what did he mean, 'We need you more than us?' I can`t understand…." Tassadar`s head was once again filled with questions. " He did it for the good of the colonies, I guess. As I shall……."

Zeratul and Aldaris engaged in a brutal battle that lasted days. Aldaris had knocked Zeratul off a high cliff after surprising him with an energy blast, then kicking him off. He had thought Zeratul to be dead, but Tassadar caught him on Gantrithor and secretly lifted him to safety. He situated Gantrithor right above Aldaris`s back, and jumped out. " Say goodbye, Aldaris!!!!" He cried, as he charged up a full flare Psionic Storm in the hand he didn`t have outstretched. He grabbed Aldaris, and aimed his attack for his heart. "You`ll kill us both!!! You don`t want to die, do you?" Aldaris said, in a panic stricken whisper. "If it is for the good of the colonies, then I DO!!!!!" Tassadar cried at the top of his lungs, as he fired the blast into Aldaris`s heart. 


	6. Killer Instincts V: The Battle`s End

Killer Instincts V: The Battle`s End

Killer Instincts V:The Battle`s End

****Author`s Note: For my Killer Instinct fans, I`m having to announce this. This is the Last Killer Instincts Story, though I`ll leave it open for anyone to read. I`m going on to other subjects, ( Dragonball Z, Zelda…..) but don`t worry. After a while, I`m going to come back to Starcraft, and write another Starcraft story!!!Oh, and I`ll still be taking reviews!! **J **Enjoy.****

The blast incinerated Aldaris, causing a huge explosion. His uniform burst into pieces, all of which exploded. Tassadar thought with a horrible feeling in his stomach, 'this is for all the lives you`ve wasted.' Then he felt his stomach split in two. His armor burst off, and everything went black. Then it all came back into focus. He was floating upward, in a ghostly manner. 'that`s because I am a ghost' Tassadar thought. As he was floating, he saw the only remains of himself: His Armor. "Look," said Artanis, dropping from his scout, "Two major losses in one fight….. I can`t believe it." Zeratul had finally woken up, dropping down from the Shuttle that was holding him safe. "Tassadar did that for our sake….." he said, but was cut off by a voice from the rubble: "But he did not destroy the entire Conclave!!!!"A Zealot emerged from the rubble, and activated his warblades. "Are you alone?" asked Zeratul. "Yes, but I`ll still destroy you!" he cried. "Ok, then now we destroyed the conclave." Replied Artanis. The expression on his face turned to one of a predator, cornering his prey. He fired a blast at the Zealot, who was made quick work of. But before the blast destroyed him, he cried: "YOU WILL NOT WIN……..IN 100 YEARS………THE CONCLAVE WILL AGAIN RISE TO DESTROY ALL…….." and then he died. "Wow," said Artanis, " He really must need mental help. Yelling all that nonsense…" "Artanis!!!" cried Zeratul, "Put two and two together! In 100 years, the Conclave will rise again…. Do they know how to perform the ancient resurrection?!?!" "That`s not two and two!" cried Mengsk, "Two and two is five!!!"

**__*****

OLD ZERG HIVES, 9:00 P.M.

"…..That was a……..good fight……..eh,Zasz" asked Daggoth, completely out of breath. "I would have to agree, Dag…" "WE HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!!!!" cried Kerrigan. "Hey," cried Zasz, "You were only made the Queen of Blades five minutes ago!" "Well, I can still tell you things. Now it`s SHUT UP AND START REICARNATING YOURSELVES!!!!! ONCE YOU`RE DONE, WE CAN GO TO THE OVERMIND!!!!!" she cried, her face red with fury, her wings completely outstretched. "Think about it, guys…..If we get the overmind back in his original state, we can get the Conclave, if they really come back, to team up with us, and…." "KERRIGAN!" cried Zasz, the little lump he was currently bouncing up and down like jello, turning a bit red, " The Overmind will not approve of us teaming up with Protoss….." "I`ve teamed up with Terrans.""That`s because you were a Terran!!!" yelled Daggoth. "Fine, then grant me this, when The Overmind is back, I want to kill Zeratul……."

***

NEW TERRAN FLAGSHIP HYPERION, 10:00 A.M.

Raynor and Zeratul eyed each other furiously. A cold sweat poured down Raynor`s face, while Zeratul tried to stare him down. 'This is it,' Raynor thought, frightened, 'this is my last chance….' "do you have a two?" asked Zeratul. "Go fish!" said Raynor, excitedly. Suddenly, the door opened and Artanis walked in. "Zeratul, sorry to end your little game of life and death," Zeratul and Raynor`s faces went red. "But We`re nearing the end of the warp rift." "Great," replied Raynor. " On Earth I can buy some new cards." "Raynor, you do remember that the Zerg`s first destroyed planet was Earth." Said Zeratul. "Heh, yeah." Raynor said, thinking: 'Maybe It would have helped if I hadn`t been on Shakuras for Three years…...' 

PROTOSS CARRIER GANTRITHOR HIGH ORBIT OVER AUIR, 12:00 P.M.

Artanis and Zeratul converted themselves from Hyperion to Gantrithor to return to Adun to report the fact that they couldn`t gain control of Auir, and that they only left it a smoking ruin, ( "that`s ok," said Kerrigan to the Cerebrates, " We`ll remake it in our own visions!") but that they had also destroyed the Conclave. Once they had landed, they were considered heros. Once Artanis and Zeratul found a quite place, Artanis let loose his curiosity. "Zeratul, you`re a mind reader. Why didn`t you try to stop Tassadar?" "It was something he wanted to do," replied Zeratul. "It was in his instincts." "Then he must have Killer Instincts." Replied Artanis, looking down to the ground.

Thank you to all my reviewers, for giving me the help I needed to become a better author, and just plain out all the readers. keep in mind I`ll still be writing other stories, so look around If you liked this!!! J


End file.
